


Run Boy Run - Whumptober 2020

by loveamongstars



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Betting, Gen, Running, hunting for sport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveamongstars/pseuds/loveamongstars
Summary: Whumptober prompt 2: In the hands of the enemy [Collars | Kidnapped]
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953688
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Run Boy Run - Whumptober 2020

**Prompt: Collars | Kidnapped**

He ran. Never in his life did Steve McGarrett see himself run through a jungle at breakneck speed again. And here he was. One foot in front of the other. Stopping was not an option. Stopping meant they could catch up with him. They knew where he was. And he was unarmed and injured. Not exactly the best odds. He had to beat the odds. Maybe even turn the game around. If only he could find a weapon. But he could not stop. He had to go on running. His life depended on it. And he had to hope he would not come across anyone else. Their life might depend on that.

Steve came to a sudden stop, just inches before a cliff. Damn, he had forgotten about that cliff. As bad as his situation was, he had one key advantage over those who chased him: He knew the area from when he was a kid, they were haoles, relatively new to the island. Some details were hazy. But if his mind supplied right, there was a waterfall somewhere below him. And underneath that a lake. He couldn’t see it through the foliage. It was a risk. But…going left or right, anything might end up in him dead. He heard the noises of his chasers behind him… and took the leap.

It was instinct, trained into him in the Navy that he straightened himself out and folded his arms across his chest as he fell…and dove into the cool water. There really was a lake! Steve opened his eyes and immediately swam to the surface and to the edge of the lake to pull himself out. Once out he turned around to look up again. From down here he could peak just up, making out two figures that retreated. The former seal looked around again, grabbing a rock, which he smashed against the metal collar around his neck, where he knew the opening mechanism should be. Instead of snapping open, a current shot through him, making him gasp and fall to his knees. These bastards had built in a failsafe, essentially tasing the person for trying to take off the tracking collar. Great, so back to running for his life it was. He could only hope the distance was decent. He could only hope he had better stamina than the chasers. But there was a limit even to his stamina. 

Steve tried to pay no attention to the twigs and plants ripping through his pants and shirt, soon catching on skin and ripping that, too. It would be the least of his problems if he could not maintain the distance he had now. On a gamble, he turned left, to get to a thicker part of the jungle, to hopefully hinder them from getting closer. It became more and more of a struggle as it got harder to breathe, harder to focus every step he took. He took another gamble, turning slightly right, to go to the water, to hope that his training to run in the sand would be another advantage to him. Just then his leg caught on something. He fell. Hard. He couldn’t hold back a scream as his right arm landed on a rock. He felt the snap of his bone. Steve knew he had no time. He scrambled back up, pulled his arm against his chest with his good arm, and took off again. If he had to go down, he would go down fighting until the end. And it looked like it was not too far out as he heard the unmistakable sound of his chasers not too far behind him.

Any other day Steve would have stopped for a moment as soon as he broke through the line of trees catching sight of the ocean and the setting sun making Hawaii once more look like a painting of what people imagine paradise to be. Not today. Today he kept on running. There was a street between him and the beach. Cars pulled up. A familiar silver Chevrolet, followed by a black Camaro. Tani was the first to get out, simply stepping to the hood. She took aim, seemingly at him.

Steve threw himself to the ground just as she took her shots. He heard his chasers go to the ground behind him and his team in front of him take off running to him. They got him. Steve rolled over onto his back and looked up at Tani, Adam, Junior, and Danny. Adam and Tani immediately started to work on the collar around his neck. Their first attempt shocked him, but he just flinched, not minding it one bit. They would get it off. A click announced that their second attempt was already successful and the heavy weight of the tracking collar fell off his neck.

“Are you okay, Steve?” He looked up Junio and nodded.

“They didn’t get me, so I’m good,” he replied. Everything else would heal. Those scratches needed a few dabs of alcohol and a bit of time and that broken arm just needed a cast and again, time. Nothing serious. He would be fine. And he would not end up like those many bodies that had ended up in the morgue with Noelani.

“Were they all?” Tani asked him. He shook his head. 

“Nowhere near. They were just…the chasers.” He saw that they were about to ask him more, but Danny interrupted them.

“Let’s discuss this on the way to the hospital. That arm doesn’t look good at all. Sometimes I really wonder if you have a concept of pain, to begin with.” He reached for Steve’s good hand and helped him up. Once standing Danny guided him to the Camaro - the passenger side for once because no way he could drive with that arm, Adam in the back. As soon as he took off he connected them in a conference call, so Steve could tell them what had happened.

They had investigated what they thought to be a serial killer initially. All were killed within two weeks of each other, shot, taken apart, and dumped in the same dumpsite. Noelani had found the marks on the neck and the body. They concluded that they must have run. Soon the idea formed in their minds that some sick people must have hunted these people for fun. It was not long until they realized more connecting the victims: All had served either in the Navy or Army. It did not matter to whoever targeted them whether that was in the past or present, but their fitness level could. All were single, no family.

Nobody has said anything, but all had thought it: Steve would fit right in. And when Danny came to pick him up the next morning the house was broken into. Parts of the stairs were destroyed, furniture, too, so Steve had struggled, but he was gone. Five-0 immediately went into high alert.

“There were a lot more people. They were betting. These bastards really do this for sports. They are betting on the times their ‘player’ lasts. They get to view the ‘player’ as they make the bets. Then the collar war secured. They told me to run. I was given a ten-second head-start. So there is a lot more out there.”

“And we will get them,” Danny promised. “You saw them. Taking you was their biggest mistake.”

"And their last," Adam announced form the backseat.


End file.
